


Канал «ФБР у вас дома». Беседа

by Karboni, XSha, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты R-NC [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karboni/pseuds/Karboni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSha/pseuds/XSha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: Самолет из Глазго прилетел на день раньше.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Тексты R-NC [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631758
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Канал «ФБР у вас дома». Беседа

Самолет из Глазго прилетел на день раньше. Нелепая случайность, Уилл не был виноват, в конце концов, он правильно помнил год, месяц и время на билете — все! Кроме даты. Что было, разумеется, безделицей, не стоящей внимания. То, что отлет в 23.30 25 апреля, а не 26-го, он обнаружил в семь вечера злосчастного 25 апреля, поспешил и, что тоже было совершенно естественно, не успел сообщить дорогому супругу, когда именно он доберется до их уютного гнездышка, с недавних пор находящегося на границе Виргинского национального парка. Дорогой супруг очередной раз возжелал единения с природой и удаленности от навязчивого в своей заботе ФБР, что крайне удачно совпало с трагическим и несчастным случаем с известным благотворителем-педофилом Кейси Гронсмутом, имевшим место в загородном доме последнего.

Кончина благотворителя являла собой фрагмент полотна «Юдифь, обезглавливающая Олоферна» авторства Артемизии Джентилески почти до мельчайшего мазка. Отличало ее от оригинала только то, что убийца не ограничился отрезанной головой, а нарубил тело мистера Гронсмута с хирургической точностью наподобие разрезанной рульки и насадил куски мистера Гронсмута на стальную проволоку в несколько причудливом порядке — так, после отрубленной головы сразу находились колени известного благотворителя. И Уилл был согласен с дорогим супругом: необыкновенная неизящность намека прямо указывала, что этот жестокий суд совершил не Ганнибал Лектор. К тому же, как уверял Уилла супруг, картина мисс Джентилески ему никогда не нравилась.

— Трудно творить по неподобающему образцу, — заметил Ганнибал и отправился творить бифштекс по образцу бифштекса Джейми Оливера.

— Ты ему веришь? — тяжело вздохнул канал «ФБР у вас дома» и один из его постоянных ведущих Джек Кроуфорд.

— Никогда не слышал, чтобы картины Джентилески ему нравились. Если бы воссоздали Караваджо… — Уилл покраснел.

По чести, особой разницы он не видел, и это навевало неприятные мысли. Тем более что близкие почившего филантропа объявили крупную награду за голову убийцы, что опять-таки удивительным образом совпало с переездом в Вирджинию.

Итак, Уилл появился на пороге дома на день раньше. Собаки на время его отъезда гостили у местного отделения ФБР, так как дорогой супруг планировал две короткие поездки и желал в полной мере отблагодарить ФБР за их неназойливую заботу, что, разумеется, включало радость от общения с пятью разномастными дворнягами, в хороший характер которых верил только сам Уилл и немножко Джек Кроуфорд.

Поэтому прибытие Уилла осталось незамеченным. Бесшумно войдя в дом, Уилл услышал голоса и замер. Подслушивать Уилл не любил. Он любил собирать информацию, что вполне отвечало его профессии.

— В Техасе прошли протесты по поводу решения Верховного суда США о признании однополых браков по всем штатам, — бодро вещал женский голос из телевизора. — Это самое грандиозное событие в семейном праве после признания межрасовых союзов…

— А я вот против однополых браков, — раздался голос канала «ФБР у вас дома» Билла Тенча. — Так бы хоть вы, пидарасы, жили спокойно.

— Им выгодно, — уныло ответил дорогой супруг.

— Правительству? — уточнил Билл.

— Конечно. Суди сам. Так каждый потенциально опасный для общества гомосексуалист имеет личного, персонального тюремщика. Который тщательно проверяет карманы, изучает телефон, перлюстрирует корреспонденцию. Когда каждый знакомый тщательно проверяется и только тогда допускается к партнеру. А все преступные помыслы гасятся на стадии зарождения!

— Как тебе непросто, — уважительно оценил спич мистера Лектора голос канала «ФБР у вас дома».

— Да. Но ФБР может быть спокойно. Пока Уилл — мой муж, он не совершит ничего противозаконного и антиобщественного! Хватит и одного Красного Дракона. Он же зверь, Билл. Ты даже не представляешь. Он рвал его когтями, вытащил сердце из растерзанной груди, весь перемазанный кровью и обвитый кишками…

— Здравствуй, дорогой! — Уилл открыл дверь и огляделся. Три пустые бутылки кьянти с одной стороны экрана и наполовину пустая бутылка скотча с другой декларировали приятность вечера.

Ганнибал чуть напрягся.

— Билл? Мне чудится или?

— Неловко получилось. Не буду мешать вашему счастливому воссоединению.

— Постой, Билл! Ни в чем нельзя доверять вашей двуличной организации. Я собирался выехать за тобой завтра утром. Почему?..

— Погоди. — Уилл приятно улыбнулся. — Сначала вопросы задам я. И начну с перлюстрации корреспонденции.


End file.
